


Love

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Crush, Crushing, Cute, F/M, Love, Love Confession, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Shy, Voltron, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 25: Crush.Pidge thinks about Shiro.





	Love

Pidge’s cheek reddened, she felt the heat from her blush, all of her body was on fire, ached. She want to be his, she wanted to tell him more than anything. She had strong feelings for Shiro, stronger feelings than she’d ever felt before.

A part of her insisted that they were meant to be together, that they were each other’s soulmates. Her heart wanted it to be true, more than anything, but her brain convinced her it wouldn’t be.

After all, Shiro was the most amazing and kind girl anyone could ever meet. He had a beautiful smile, a laugh sweeter than sugar, he was confident and always cheered on his team. He was Pidge’s dream guy. All she wanted was to hold his hand and carefully place a kiss on his lips. She wanted him to tell her how much he loved her, she wanted to tell him how much she meant to her. She wanted to tell him everything, that just thinking about him made Pidge’s head spin wild, like if she was walking on white fluffy clouds on a summer sunset painted peach, bright orange and a calming salmon pink.

Shiro was her everything, but he didn’t know her true feelings. Every moment of the day she wondered how he felt, and if he too shared these strange emotions.

Love made you strange, and she knew she had to tell him. Her heart ached, keeping this a secret any longer would kill her.

Yes, tonight she would confess her undying love to Shiro, the man she loved.


End file.
